Backflipping
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Sunset, Vinyl, Octavia and Kerry are making a commercial like Backflip Woman did. This story is inspired by one of the Degree/Rexona commercials. Rated M due to nudity. No flames and bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls are at Kerry's house watching an episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Kerry's house is in San Jose, California as a matter of fact. They like to come over and spend the night there. The girls liked to watch their show on TV. Of course, Kerry is a big fan of the show she is a pegasister.

"Thank you for invite us to come over, ma'am" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime, Rainbow" said Kerry's mom. "You hope you girls would have fun"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw Vinyl, Octavia and Kerry came in. Kerry is a wearing a red dress and red high heels by the way.

"Hi, girls" said Vinyl. "What's up?"

"We are watching TV, Vinyl" said Sunset Shimmer. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Sure" said Vinyl.

As Vinyl, Octavia and Kerry sat on the couch with the rest of the girls, they saw a commercial of a light skinned Hispanic woman in her white bra and panties fixing her eyelashes in the bathroom.

"Women go to great lengths" said the women announcer. "Waiting for their goopy gel deodorant to dry"

The woman look what's behind her and sees several dirty clothes on the floor.

"Thinking gels don't leave white marks" said the women announcer.

The woman start flipping out of the bathroom, picking up the dirty clothes from the floor and stops flipping at the laundry room as she holds the clothes.

"But, even though gels look clear" said the women announcer. "They still leave white marks"

It shows a hand putting a Secret deodorant in the arm and shows arm had white marks.

"Degree Ultra Clear stays on dry and stays clear" said the women announcer.

It shows a hand putting a Degree deodorant in the arm and stays dry and features other hand with white marks on the right. Then, it cuts to the light skinned Hispanic woman throwing the dirty clothes in the basket and leaves.

"So, give your arms a rest" said the women announcer. "Degree Ultra Clear. Little black dressed approved"

The commercial ends and Vinyl turns off the TV.

"That is backflip woman" said Vinyl. "My mom hasn't seen her since she was a kid"

"Same as my mom" said Octavia.

"My mom as well" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That woman is my mom's friend" said Kerry.

The girls are reacting to the commercial. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Backflip Woman Arrives

The next day, the Equestria Girls are waking up and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts their toothbrush away. The girls are getting ready to meet backflip woman as a matter of fact. She is a star on the Rexona/Degree commercial that the girls saw. Let's hope that the girls can meet backflip woman.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Morning, girls" said her mom. "We are having pancakes for breakfast"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry's mom brought a picture of herself and backflip woman as kids.

"Mom, what are you looking at?" Kerry asked.

"I'm just looking a picture of me and flippy as kids" said her mom.

"When she grows up, she becomes a model like the Degree commercial that we saw" said Vinyl.

"That's true, Vinyl" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"My mom met backflip woman when she went to camping as a kid" said Octavia.

"I think she did her first flip during her camping trip" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It's true, Sunset" said Kerry's mom. "In fact, I have a lot of pictures of her"

They saw a limousine arrives at Kerry's house.

"Kerry, the limousine is here" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's go outside and see" said Kerry.

They went outside and the limo driver came out to open the door.

"I wonder who that is" said Sunset Shimmer.

Then came out Backflip Woman in her regular clothes and her manager.

"Flippy is here" said Kerry's mom.

"Hi, girls" said backflip woman. "I haven't seeing in a long time"

"She is best model in my life" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Kerry. "My mom had missed her"

"I watched her commercial once" said Pinkie Pie.

"Same here" said Applejack. "Backflip woman is amazing"

"Stand back, girls" said her manager. "She has go inside the house"

"Okay, sir" said Fluttershy. "We will let her go in"

He took her inside the house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Lunch

Backflip Woman have arrived at Kerry's house and the Equestria Girls are excited to see her. They are going to have lunch with her as a matter of fact. They are going to talk about her commercial that she done. They will chat with her during their lunch. Let's hope that the girls will have a good chat with backflip woman.

"So, flippy, how was your commercial?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It was good, Sunset" said backflip woman. "My manager told me that I can't do flips when I'm doing photo shoots for my commercial"

"Rexona commercial is what you are talking about" said Applejack.

"That is true, A.J." said backflip woman. "In the United States and Canada, we say Degree"

"I have some at home" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw Kerry's mom brought some sandwiches for lunch.

"Thank you for making our lunch, mom" said Kerry.

"Anytime, Kerry" said her mom. "Flippy, you are the best model in Argentina"

"I have seen her commercial" said Vinyl.

"Same here" said Octavia.

"I wonder what we are going to do after lunch" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We'll see, Sunset" said Kerry. "Right now, we are having lunch"

"I like backflip woman" said Fluttershy. "She's pretty"

"We had a lot of fun activities when we were kids" said Vinyl's mom.

"Your daughter is a big fan of me" said backflip woman.

They ate their sandwiches and continues chat for a bit.

"So, flippy had her commercials worldwide?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Such as Russia, France, Argentina, Germany and such"

"Her manager wants flippy to behave herself" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Kerry. "She's here to visit my house"

"That is nice of her, Kerry" said Octavia.

"I agree with you, Octavia" said Kerry. "That was a good lunch for us"

"I like the sandwich" said Rainbow Dash"

"Same here" said Kerry.

Kerry's mom is now cleaning up the dining table as the girls leaves. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Commercial Shooting Part 1

The Equestria Girls, Kerry and Backflip Woman had their lunch and they enjoyed them. They are going to make a commercial that backflip woman did as a matter of fact. They are going to get undressed to their underwear. They are wearing white underwear just like backflip woman on the commercial. Let's hope that the girls will start their own commercial.

"I like having lunch with you, girls" said backflip woman.

"Thanks, flippy" said Kerry. "Do you like my red dress?"

"Yes, I do, Kerry" said backflip woman. "Girls, time to get undressed as the crew are coming to shoot our commercial"

"I'm going to my room, flippy" said Kerry. "I have to call from one of my friends"

"Okay, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Hurry back"

The rest of the girls and backflip woman got undressed and they now wearing in their white underwear. Then, backflip woman's manager came in with the crew to shoot with for the commercial.

"Girls, these are the crew for my commercial that I made" said backflip woman.

"They're here to shoot one at Kerry's house" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are going to put some makeup on you, girls" said one of the crew members.

They did so and leave.

"Vinyl, you are going to be the first person to be in the commercial" said backflip woman.

"I'm taking care of this, ma'am" said her manager.

"Don't listen to him, Vinyl" said backflip woman. "He is a bit annoying"

Vinyl went to the bathroom and the commercial shoot begins.

"Commercial, take 1" said the director. "Action!"

Vinyl fixes her eyelashes and looks at the dirty clothes behind her. Then, she attempted to do backflipping, but instead, she walks to the laundry room and picking up the clothes.

"Cut!" yelled backflip woman's manager. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was walking to the laundry room" said Vinyl.

"You can't walk to the laundry room" said backflip woman's manager.

The shooting will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Commercial Shooting Part 2

The commercial shooting is still going on at Kerry's house. Vinyl didn't do her flips while making the commercial as a matter of fact. She will be try to do flip from the bathroom again. She will try to remember before she can do the flip part. She will be fixing her eyelashes. Let's hope that Vinyl Scratch can do flipping again.

"That was a good try, Vinyl" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Vinyl. "I just keep forgetting the flips"

"It just takes time, Vinyl" said backflip woman. "I would hand over the shooting"

"I am doing the shooting, ma'am" said her manager.

"Don't listen to him, Vinyl" said backflip woman. "He is mean and bossy"

"Thanks, flippy" said Vinyl. "I hope I can do some flips"

"I hope so, Vinyl" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It would be nice that you can do flips in a commercial like backflip woman" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, we still love you"

"The next take is going to start, Vinyl" said Octavia. "Go to the bathroom"

"I sure will, Octavia" said Vinyl.

She went there and the commercial began to shoot again.

"Take two" said the director. "Action!"

Vinyl starts fixing her eyelashes. Then, she sees her dirty clothes behind as she starts flipping and got her dirty clothes. She flipped to the laundry room and sees the clothes that she picked up. Finally, she throws them in the basket and leaves.

"And cut" said the director. "How was it, Vinyl?"

"I like it" said Vinyl. "It's better than last one"

"I hope so, Vinyl" said Octavia. "I'm next for the commercial that you did"

"Good luck making it" said Vinyl.

"I sure will" said Octavia.

"How was your own version of the commercial?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It was hard" said Vinyl. "But I did it"

"That's nice of you, Vinyl" said Rainbow Dash.

Vinyl went to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of water. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Commercial Shooting Part 3

The commercial shooting is almost done at Kerry's house. They still need Octavia, Sunset Shimmer and Kerry as a matter of fact. The backflip commercial for Vinyl is a huge success. Backflip woman is thinking what to do with the rest of the Equestria Girls. This is going to be the last part of the shooting. Let's hope that the commercial will be finished.

"Look, Vinyl" said Rainbow Dash. "Octavia fixed her eyelashes and did the flips"

"That's nice of her, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "They called me to come to the bathroom"

"Have fun, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, can you come here for a bit?" Backflip woman asked.

"Sure, flippy" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, would it okay that you, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy can be in the commercial?" Backflip woman asked.

"Yes, flippy" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw Sunset fixes her eyelashes and flips to the laundry room.

"She's good at washing the clothes" said Rainbow Dash.

"So am I, Rainbow" said backflip woman. "Here comes my manager"

"Ma'am, are you giving more of your friends for the commercial?" Her manager asked.

"Yes, sir" said backflip woman. "You better leave my friends alone"

"Oh, really" said her manager. "I will tell the security"

"Well, that's it!" Backflip woman yelled.

She took off her bra and drops it angrily.

"Calm down, flippy" said Rainbow Dash. "It's going to be fine"

Then came Kerry in her red dress except she is now barefoot.

"What's going on here?" Kerry asked.

"Backflip woman's manager won't let us to be in the commercial" said Rainbow Dash.

"The security will have to deal with him" said Kerry.

They took him away and Kerry cheers backflip woman up.

"Well, Kerry, looks like the shooting will go on" said Applejack.

"I agree with you, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Time to for my shooting, girls" said Kerry.

She took off her undressed and she is wearing the same bra and panties as what backflip woman wears.

"We are wearing white underwear, Kerry" said backflip woman.

"That is true, flippy" said Kerry.

Then, the crew put makeup on her and went to the bathroom.

"Action!" said the director.

Kerry fixes her eyelashes and looks behind that her dirty clothes are on the floor. Then, she flips out of the bathroom and picks up her dirty clothes and flipped to the laundry room. Finally, she throws them in the basket and leaves.

"That was great, Kerry" said backflip woman.

"Thanks, flippy" said Kerry.

The rest of the Equestria Girls are now doing the same thing as what Kerry did. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Commercial Shooting Part 4

It's time for the last filming for the commercial at Kerry's house. Several of Kerry's friends were working hard on the commercial as a matter of fact. These commercials will be premiere worldwide. Twilight Sparkle is the last person to shoot for the commercial as the rest of the Equestria Girls done their own. This will be the last part of the shooting.

"That was a good job to shot our commercial girls" said Kerry.

"You said it, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Backflip woman is my favorite model" said Rarity.

"Same here" said Kerry. "In fact, she babysits me when I was little"

"That is nice of her, darling" said Rarity. "These commercials will air worldwide"

"I agree with you, Rarity" said Fluttershy. "It is for Degree in the United States and Canada"

"Rexona in other countries, Fluttershy" said Kerry.

"Exactly, Kerry" said Fluttershy. "Twilight had some makeup on and she's preparing for her commercial"

"It is going to be the last filming since we have been hard" said Kerry.

"Good luck doing your own commercial, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Twilight. "It's time for my shooting"

"Last filming for the commercial" said the director. "Action!"

In the bathroom, Twilight is fixing her eyelashes and looks herself in the mirror. Then, she turns around and saw her clothes on the floor. She flips out of the bathroom and picked up her dirty clothes and flips into the laundry room. Finally, she throws them in the basket and leaves as the crew gave them applause.

"That was great, Twilight" said one of the crew members.

"Good flipping, Twilight" said the other crew member.

"Well, that's the last filming for the commercial" said Kerry.

"I did a good job at flipping, Kerry" said Twilight.

"Our shooting for the backflipping commercials are complete" said backflip woman.

"We couldn't have a commercial without, flippy" said Vinyl.

"We are a huge fan" said Kerry.

The last filming is done. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Commercial Airs

The next day, the Equestria Girls are watching an episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. They are waiting for their commercials to air as a matter of fact. With a help from backflip woman, the girls did a good job for shooting their commercials. They don't want to see their commercials without Kerry or backflip woman. Let's hope that the girls can watch their commercial.

"That was good commercial shooting for us, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "I can shoot a commercial again one day"

"Same here, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Kerry, bring backflip woman here so she can watch our commercial with us" said Rainbow Dash.

"I sure will, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

Kerry went to her room and saw backflip woman who is fully naked penetrating her dad.

"Flippy, come to our living room" said Kerry.

"I sure will, Kerry" said backflip woman. "I am just finished having sex with your dad"

"I can take my penis out of your vagina, flippy" said Kerry's dad.

"I call my vagina a pussy" said backflip woman. "As you see I am a woman"

She left Kerry's room and went to the living as put her clothes on.

"Kerry, I am a good friend of your father" said backflip woman.

"That's nice of you, flippy" said Kerry.

"I am not just a commercial model, I am also a naked model as well" said backflip woman.

"Look, our commercial is on" said Kerry.

They saw the commercial of Kerry and the Equestria Girls doing flips in their underwear and throws their clothes in the basket.

"Degree Ultra Clear, it won't let you down" said the woman commercial.

"That commercial is great" said Rainbow Dash.

"I love it" said Fluttershy.

"Same here, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I am a big fan of backflip woman"

"She is nice and cute" said Fluttershy.

"And my favorite model" said Kerry.

The girls enjoyed their own commercials. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Autographs

Next morning, the Equestria Girls, Kerry and backflip woman are now getting up in bed. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. The girls and backflip woman are going to do autographs as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the girls and backflip woman will do some autographs.

"Good morning, girls" said Kerry. "We have a big day today"

"What are we doing today, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are going to do autographs" said Kerry.

"What's an autograph, Kerry?" Applejack asked.

"An autograph is a signature of a famous person" said Kerry. "Like backflip woman"

"Oh, I get it now, Kerry" said Applejack.

After breakfast, they brought some markers and pens so can be ready to do autographs.

"Come on, girls" said Kerry. "We are going outside since the table has been set up"

They went outside and took their seat.

"I see some fans coming over" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Sunset, can you give me an autograph for me?" The first fan asked.

"Sure" said Sunset Shimmer.

She signs her name on the paper and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Sunset" said the first fan.

"No problem" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset, I wrote my name on the Rexona Crystal deodorant" said Twilight.

"That's great, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope that fan would like it"

"Kerry, I want an autograph from you on my Degree Ultra Clear deodorant" said the second fan.

"I will do that" said Kerry.

She wrote her name and gave the deodorant back to her.

"Thank you, Kerry" said the second fan.

"Anytime" said Kerry.

"Backflip woman, I want an autograph from you" said the third fan. "I want you to sign your name on my dildo"

"I don't it would work on my pen" said backflip woman. "Luckily, I have a marker"

"Have you used a dildo before, flippy?" Kerry asked.

"I sure have, Kerry" said backflip woman. "I began using it when I was 16"

She wrote her name on the dildo and gave it to her.

"Thank you, ma'am" said the third fan. "You are the best"

The girls and backflip woman are continuing to do autographs for the fans. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Cereal Part 1

The autographs from the Equestria Girls was a success. They are going to do their next commercial. They will be shooting a food product commercial as a matter of fact. They have a good job at their deodorant commercial. The fans are really enjoying it. The next commercial will be held in the kitchen. Let's hope that the girls will do another commercial.

"Girls, that was nice to give autographs from the fans" said Kerry.

"We better do our next commercial" said Twilight.

"What kind of commercial, Twilight?" Kerry asked.

"A food product commercial" said Twilight. "It's going to be at the kitchen"

"Okay, then" said Kerry. "I have several of MLP cereals including Rainbow Drops"

"I had one at home, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Which one, Rainbow?" Kerry asked.

"Rainbow Drops" said Rainbow Dash. "Can I be in a commercial in it?"

"Sure, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "In fact, you need to put some makeup"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I don't want to be in the commercial without my makeup"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Kerry.

They put some makeup on Rainbow Dash and ready for her commercial shoot.

"You look good for the cereal commercial, Rainbow" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I can see the crew coming"

She saw the crew came to the kitchen to shoot Rainbow Dash's commercial.

"Kerry, the crew for my commercial are here" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's great, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"Sir, I am ready for my own commercial" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's good, Rainbow Dash" said the director. "Which commercial are you going to do?"

"The Rainbow Drops cereal" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said the director. "The cereal is set and we are ready to shoot"

"All right, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

"Action!" shout the director.

"Hi, everyone, this is your pal Rainbow Dash" said Rainbow Dash. "I want to tell you about my favorite cereal"

"I hope that Rainbow Dash do any mistakes" said Fluttershy.

The girls are watching Rainbow Dash shooting her own cereal commercial. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Cereal Part 2

The filming for Rainbow Drops is now underway. Rainbow Dash is a spokesperson for the commercial as a matter of fact. Rainbow Dash will try do good on her commercial that she is shooting without making any mistakes. She'll be a good commercial spokesperson and will be a big success. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will do good on her cereal commercial.

"Rainbow Dash is doing a good job on her commercial" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is right, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Everyone will like to see Rainbow Dash's new cereal commercial" said Rarity.

"We can see it when the shooting for commercial is finished" said Twilight. "In fact, I will like the new cereal commercial"

"This is where we have some nice cereal" said Rainbow Dash.

She sees that her cereal box is empty when she puts it on her bowl.

"Cut!" shouted the director. "This cereal box is empty"

"I didn't know it, sir" said Rainbow Dash. "I better start the commercial again"

"That was a good try, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I wish I had a cereal in it but it is empty"

"That's okay, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "There's always another try"

"I can do that" said Rainbow Dash. "I have another box of Rainbow Drops"

"That is a good idea, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out another cereal box of Rainbow Drops and gave it to Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "You are kind"

"Anytime, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right, Rainbow Dash" said the director. "Time to start the commercial"

"Good luck at your commercial, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Take two on the cereal commercial" said the director. "Action!"

"Hi, Kids, this your pal Rainbow Dash speaking" said Rainbow Dash. "Today, I am introducing to my favorite cereal. The Rainbow Drops"

The commercial shoot for a new cereal commercial is still going on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Cereal Commercial on TV

The Equestria Girls are now watching TV. Rainbow Dash did a good job for making her own cereal commercial as a matter of fact. They are waiting for the new cereal commercial that Rainbow Dash has made on TV. They are currently watched their favorite show of course. Let's hope that the girls will watch the new cereal commercial that Rainbow Dash made.

"Rainbow Dash, we are impressed for making your own commercial" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I am a good spokesperson"

"I agree with you, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The new Rainbow Drops will be airing soon" said Kerry. "In fact, I had that cereal before"

"Same here, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Vinyl and Octavia did their autographs from the commercial that we made"

"We sure did, Sunset" said Kerry. "It was all big thanks to backflip woman"

"And Rainbow Dash sure likes her favorite cereal" said Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Drops is her favorite cereal, Fluttershy" said Kerry.

"All right, Kerry" said Fluttershy.

Then the Rainbow Drops commercial with Rainbow Dash appears on TV.

"Look, girls, the commercial is on" said Kerry.

"Hi, kids, this is your favorite Rainbow Dash speaking" said Rainbow Dash on TV. "I wanted to tell you my favorite cereal. The Rainbow Drops. It is 20% cooler than any other cereal. As a bonus, we give you an element of harmony inside free"

She put the cereal and milk in her bowl and began eating it.

"Get them at your retail stores" said Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Drops. New from Cloudsdale's"

The commercial ends and Kerry turns off the TV.

"So, did you like it, girls?" Kerry asked.

"Rainbow Dash is amazing on her commercial" said Pinkie Pie.

"She has working hard during the shootings for it" said Kerry. "We all helped her doing it"

"It's too bad that Backflip Woman didn't see it" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She'll watch it one day, Sunset" said Kerry.

The girls liked Rainbow Dash's commercial. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Granola Bar

The Equestria Girls are getting ready to make the granola bar commercial. Applejack will be the spokesperson for the granola bar commercial as a matter of fact. Applejack already remembers what to do when she makes her own granola bar commercial. She will try do good on her commercial without making any mistakes. Let's hope that the granola bar commercial will be a big success.

"You did a great job on the cereal commercial, rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, I couldn't do my own cereal without you, girls"

"No problem, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We are going to do the granola bar commercial"

"Who will be in that commercial, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Applejack will, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "She is good at doing granola bar commercials"

"I didn't know that, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw the crew came to Kerry's house and went inside.

"Hi, girls" said the director. "Are you going to do the granola bar commercial?"

"Applejack will, sir" said Twilight. "She made a lot of granola bar commercials"

"Be sure that you put some makeup before the shooting" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Applejack. "I can't have my own granola bar commercial without my makeup"

The crew puts makeup on Applejack.

"I have my makeup on now, Twilight" said Applejack.

"Great, Applejack" said Twilight. "The crew are waiting for you"

"Okay, Twilight" said Applejack.

"Applejack, make sure that you said the transcript right during the commercial" said the director.

"I sure will, sir" said Applejack.

"Is the camera rolling?" The director asked.

"Yes, sir" said one of the crew members. "It is rolling"

"Okay, let's start the commercial" said the director. "Ready and action!"

The granola bar commercial for Applejack began to shoot.

"Greetings, everyone" said Applejack. "This is your good friend Applejack here"

"I hope the commercial will be good" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

The granola bar commercial shooting is doing good for Applejack. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Granola Bar Commercial Airs

The Equestria Girls did a good job for doing the granola bar commercial. They are see the commercial of it on TV as a matter of fact. Applejack is the spokesperson for the granola bar commercial. The girls will watch the commercial at the living room like always. Let's hope that the girls will like the granola bar commercial that Applejack made.

"That is a good job for that you made a commercial, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack.

"We are getting ready for your commercial, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so, Sunset Shimmer" said Applejack. "In fact, I am good at doing my own commercials"

"I agree with you, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"A granola bar commercial is going to be good" said Rarity.

"It will air in a bit, Rarity" said Applejack. "It was a hard work to do"

Then came Kerry with the rest of the rest of the girls.

"Girls, you are here just in time" said Applejack.

"We sure are, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "I can't wait to see it"

"Neither do I, Rainbow" said Applejack.

They saw the granola bar commercial came out.

"Girls, look, the granola bar commercial is on" said Applejack.

"Let's watch, Applejack" said Twilight.

"Hi, Everyone, this is Applejack speaking" said Applejack on TV. "I wanted to introduce you my own granola bars"

"It is a good commercial" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It is, Sunset" Twilight.

"So, get my own granola bar at these retail stores" said Applejack on TV. "Hurry before they run out"

"I can try some" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Fluttershy.

"I hope you will like my own granola bar" said Applejack. "Get them now"

The commercial ends and the girls liked them.

"Did you like my granola bar commercial, girls?" Applejack asked.

"I sure did, Applejack" said Twilight. "You did a good job"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Applejack. "I couldn't help without you girls"

The girls are hugging at Applejack. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Another Granola Bar Commercial

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to do some more granola bar commercials. Applejack already done her own granola bar commercial as a matter of fact. The girls will make another granola bar commercial of course. The staff and the crew are now getting ready to make another granola bar commercial. Let's hope that the girls will do good on their next granola bar commercial.

"That was a good job on a granola bar commercial, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack. "We are almost getting ready to make another granola bar commercial"

"That is true, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I am going to be on the next granola bar commercial" said Fluttershy.

"That sounds great, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "In fact, you will try to do good on the commercial"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "I will put some makeup on"

"Exactly, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "They need you"

She went to the bathroom and put some makeup on.

"I hope Fluttershy will do good on the granola bar commercial" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am glad that Applejack did good on the granola bar commercial"

"And my commercial is a big success" said Applejack.

"I agree with you, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Fluttershy came out with her makeup on.

"Fluttershy, you look nice with your makeup on" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "They are cleaning up the kitchen as I will be ready for my granola bar commercial"

"Exactly, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "They won't be doing a commercial without a messy kitchen"

"Fluttershy, you can come to the kitchen now" said the director.

"Okay, sir, I will be right there" said Fluttershy.

She went to the kitchen and the granola bar commercial began to shoot.

"This is your friend Fluttershy speaking" said Fluttershy. "Try my new Flutter Granola"

"I hope that the commercial will be good" said Twilight.

Fluttershy is doing good on her commercial. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Movie Deal

Maria, Kerry and the Equestria Girls are now getting ready to go to Hollywood. They will do a movie deal as a matter of fact. The studios will like the actresses of course. They have recently done their commercials. The girls are excited to do a movie deal with Maria. Let's hope that the girls and their friends will go to Hollywood and do a movie deal.

"Time to get up, girls" said Maria.

"Where are we going, Maria?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are going to Los Angeles today, girls" said Maria. "In fact, we are going to do a movie deal"

The girls went to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are now clean, Maria" said Kerry.

"That's great, girls" said Maria. "Time now to put on our clothes"

They took off their pajamas and put on their regular clothes.

"All dressed now, girls" said Maria.

"How do we get to Hollywood, Maria?" Fluttershy asked.

"We are going to fly over there, Fluttershy" said Maria. "We are at San Jose"

"That shouldn't take that long" said Kerry.

"It is an hour flight, Kerry" said Maria.

Maria and the girls left Kerry's house and went to the airport.

"Put your seatbelts on now, girls" said Maria. "We are about to depart"

The jet departs the airport in San Jose.

"We should get to Hollywood soon" said Kerry.

Later, the jet arrives at Los Angeles airport and Maria and the girls got off the jet.

"Here we are now, girls" said Maria.

"Los Angeles looks amazing" said Fluttershy.

"I agree with you, Fluttershy" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They went to a movie studio to do a movie deal.

"Hello" said the movie owner.

"Hello, sir" said Maria. "We are here to a movie deal"

"Are you the star of your own commercial?" The owner asked.

"We sure are, sir" said Maria.

Maria and the girls have done a movie deal. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Hope Pictures Studio

Maria, Kerry and the Equestria Girls have recently did a movie deal in Hollywood. They will be arriving to a movie studio as a matter of fact. The name of that movie studio that they are going is Hope Pictures of course. They will be looking around at the studio. Let's hope that Kerry, Maria and the girls arrives at the Hope Pictures studio.

"There we go, girls" said Maria. "We have finished making a movie deal"

"That was nice to visit Hollywood" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Where are we going now, Maria?" Kerry asked.

"We are going to a movie studio, girls" said Maria. "In fact, the movie studio is called Hope Pictures"

"I have never gone to that studio before, Maria" said Kerry.

"Me either, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope that is a good movie studio"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Kerry.

They saw the limousine came to pick up the stars.

"Girls, the limousine is here" said Maria.

"Come on now, girls" said Kerry.

Maria, Kerry and the girls went inside the limousine and the limousine drives to the studio.

"We should get to the movie studio soon, girls" said Maria.

"Okay, Maria" said Kerry. "It is a nice place to visit Los Angeles"

"It sure is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I can also see the Hollywood sign"

"Me too, Rainbow" said Kerry. "There are a lot of movie studios here in Los Angeles"

"I can see that, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

Then, the limousine arrives at the Hope Pictures studio and Maria, Kerry and the girls got off of it.

"Thanks for the ride, sir" said Maria.

"No problem, ma'am" said the limousine driver.

The limousine left the studio.

"Here we are now, girls" said Maria.

"That is a nice studio, Maria" said Kerry.

"Exactly, Kerry" said Maria. "They shoot some movies, TV shows and such"

They went inside the studio to look around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	18. Shooting a Movie

Maria, Kerry and the Equestria Girls are now getting ready to shoot a movie. They have signed a deal at the Hope studios in Hollywood as a matter of fact. They will do good while shooting a movie of course. They have practicing their transcripts before they start shooting a movie. Let's hope that Maria, Kerry and the girls will do good on their movie.

"We have a signed a deal with the studio, girls" said Kerry.

"Yes, we did, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It is nice to come over to the Hope studios, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Kerry. "In fact, Hollywood is the place where we shoot the movies"

"That is true, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like coming over to Hollywood"

"Same here" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes the director"

They saw the director calling out to the girls.

"Our movie shooting to start soon" said the director.

"He's calling us, girls" said Maria. "Let's follow him"

They followed the director to the setting that they will shoot a movie.

"Here we are now, girls" said Maria. "This is where we shoot a movie"

"Good thing that they put makeup on me" said Kerry.

"We usually do that before we start a movie" said Maria.

"We can't start a movie without our makeup" said Kerry.

"Exactly, Kerry" said Maria. "We also did the transcripts before the shooting"

"Alright, everyone" said the director. "I wanted you to do good on the shooting"

"We sure will, sir" said Kerry.

"Everyone, quiet on the set" said the director. "Action!"

They began a shooting a movie and everyone else are doing to the transcripts as they remember what they are saying. After that, they took a break shooting.

"Cut!" shout the director. "Good job, everyone"

"Good one, girls" said Maria. "We did the transcripts while we are shooting"

"We are good at acting, Maria" said Sunset Shimmer.

Maria and the girls are doing a good work. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Shooting Continues

Maria, Kerry and the Equestria Girls are taking a break for a bit after shooting a movie. They will continue doing their movie as a matter of fact. They have done very well on the shooting of course. They already will remember what to do during the shooting. They will do their scripts as what they saw on the screen. Let's hope that the girls and their friends will do good on the shooting.

"Good work, girls" said Maria. "We have working hard on the shooting"

"We sure did, Maria" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I like coming over to Hollywood" said Kerry.

"Same here" said Maria. "In fact, it is the place to shoot a movie"

"We recently saw the walk of fame when we came over here" said Rainbow Dash.

"We also saw their names when we look at them" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "Here comes our director now"

They saw their director coming over.

"Are you ready to return to work?" The director asked.

"We sure are, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great" said the director. "Let's go to work now"

They went back to the movie set.

"Remember what we did earlier, ladies" said the director.

"We know that, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Alright then" said the director. "Is everybody ready?"

"We are, sir" said Twilight.

"Okay then" said the director. "And action!"

They began shooting a movie.

"It's a wonderful day today" said Twilight. "I can't wait to have fun outside"

Later, they stopped filming a movie.

"And cut" said the director. "How did you do, girls?"

"It was good, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have been working on our scene"

"It's important to make a scene, girls" said the director. "We can't have a movie without a single scene"

"Exactly, sir" said Rainbow Dash. "Making a movie is a big success"

"You girls are good at acting" said the director.

The girls and their friends did a good job at acting. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Shower

Maria, the Equestria Girls and Kerry are now back home from Hollywood. They did a good job for shooting a movie as a matter of fact. They have been to Hollywood for a few days of course. They are now going to take a shower at Kerry's house. They will remember what to wash during their shower. Let's hope that the girls and their friends will have their good shower.

"We are back now, girls" said Kerry.

"Yes, we are, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That was nice to visit Hollywood" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Exactly, Sunset" said Kerry. "In fact, we had been shooting a movie for a few days"

"I am tired now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Maria came out in her pajamas.

"Kerry, you are next" said Maria.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kerry.

Kerry went to the bathroom, took off her clothes and went to the shower.

"Enjoy your shower, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Kerry.

"We are taking turns to take a shower, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Alright, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I will be patient to take mine"

"Thank you, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw Kerry came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"How was it, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It was good, Rainbow" said Kerry. "The bathroom is yours now"

"Thanks, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"You're welcome, Rainbow" said Kerry.

She went to the bathroom and took a shower.

"It will be a while, Kerry" said Applejack.

"That is true, Applejack" said Kerry.

Later, all the girls took their shower and came out in their pajamas.

"Good shower for us" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like taking one"

"Same here" said Twilight.

The girls are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now" said Kerry.

The girls went to bed and Kerry turns off the lights.

"Good night, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good night, girls" said Kerry.

The girls went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Canterlot Boutique Commercial

There is going to be a new commercial in Canterlot. The Equestria Girls and their friends have not make a new commercial as a matter of fact. They will find out which place will do the commercial of course. There are a lot of place to select before shooting a commercial. Let's hope that the girls will shoot a brand new commercial.

"Morning, girls" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Maria invited us to have a commercial in Canterlot"

"That's great, Rainbow" said Kerry. "In fact, we haven't made a commercial for a long time"

"That is true, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After breakfast, the girls are now leaving the house.

"Let's go find the place where Maria is at" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls began to look for Maria as they were invited to film a new commercial.

"I wonder where Maria is at" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls saw her at Rarity's Canterlot Boutique.

"Maria is at my boutique" said Rarity.

"Let's go there" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went inside and saw the crew setting up for the commercial.

"Did you invite us to have a commercial here, Maria?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I sure did, Sunset" said Maria. "Rarity will be a spokesperson for Canterlot Boutique"

"I sure am" said Rarity.

The crew puts makeup on Rarity and went to their positions.

"Everyone, quiet on the set" said the director.

"We sure will, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Ready and action" said the director.

The commercial for Canterlot Boutique is now filming.

"Hi there, darlings" said Rarity. "I have a lot of clothes to show you"

She brought out the clothes and shows it for the audience.

"Don't forget to return the clothes here at Canterlot Boutique if they don't fit you" said Rarity. "You can save up to 25% off your order when you buy shirts, jeans, shoes, skirts and such"

The commercial for Canterlot Boutique is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Carousel Boutique on TV

The Equestria Girls and Kerry did a hard work to make a commercial at Carousel Boutique. The commercial will air on TV as a matter of fact. Rarity did a good job for making a commercial of it of course. The girls will be reacting of that commercial after they watched it. Let's hope that the girls will watch a new commercial from Carousel Boutique.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I brushed my teeth everyday"

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"I will call out the girls, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's nice of you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Girls, breakfast is ready" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends went downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I love having pancakes" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to turn on the TV.

"I wonder what's on TV right now" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope you like pancakes that my mom makes"

"I had them with you, girls" said Kerry.

They saw the Carousel Boutique came out on TV.

"Look, girls, my commercial is on" said Rarity.

"Let's watch, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Rarity here at Carousel Boutique" said Rarity on TV. "We are doing our clearance sale for one week only"

"One week only?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"One week it is" said Rarity on TV. "You better hurry because our clearance sale won't last long"

The commercial ends and Sunset turned off the TV.

"What do you think about my commercial?" Rarity asked.

"I like it, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls liked Rarity's new commercial. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. School Bully Suspended

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. They will have a great day over there as a matter of fact. They are going to keep an eye on the bully of course. They could be suspended from school if they put a student in the locker. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will keep an eye on the bully.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are back at school"

"We sure are, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are taking a break from filming a commercial"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It was nice to have Maria coming over" said Kerry.

"It sure was, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to class now.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher now" said Twilight.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later, Sunset Shimmer and her friends saw a school bully put a boy in the locker.

"Look what he is doing, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Celestia came and saw what that school bully was doing.

"Come to my office right now, young man" said Celestia.

At the principal's office, a school bully saw Celestia came to her office.

"What did you do, young man?" Celestia asked.

"I was putting a boy in the locker" said a school bully.

"That was disrespectful of you did" said Celestia.

"I didn't do that on purpose" said a school bully.

"I saw you doing that" said Celestia. "You are suspended from school"

She threw the school bully out and closes the door as he can't go back inside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Pop Quiz

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready to do the pop quiz. They are taking a break from shooting a commercial as a matter of fact. They will do good on their pop quiz of course. They remember what to do during the pop quiz. They will try to answer the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We are having a pop quiz today"

"We sure do, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will do good on our quiz"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get to class now, Sunset" said Applejack.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will do good at school today"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said the teacher.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Begin working on your pop quiz, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sunset Shimmer and her friends turn in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish your pop quiz, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Twilight. "We didn't miss a single question"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Bath

The Equestria Girls are Kerry are now getting ready to go take a bath. They did a good job at doing the pop quiz as a matter of fact. They will be having a good bath of course. What will know what to do during their baths. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that the girls will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

They went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"Nice bath we have, girls" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We had a great day at school, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Kerry. "In fact, we did a good job on our pop quiz"

"We didn't miss a single question" said Twilight.

"We would fail the test if we do, Twilight" said Kerry.

"Good thing that we didn't get one" said Rainbow Dash.

"I can see our vagina" said Kerry.

"I can see mine as well" said Rainbow Dash.

"Time for us for wash ourselves" said Kerry.

"Alright, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls began washing themselves. They use the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, they use the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Good bath today, girls" said Kerry.

"I like having a bath with you, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Kerry.

"I have our pajamas" said Twilight.

The girls are now putting on their pajamas.

"Be sure that you brush your teeth good, girls" said Kerry.

"We sure will, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls brushed their teeth to have their teeth clean.

"Our teeth are clean now, girls" said Kerry.

"Time for us to go bed" said Twilight.

They went to bed and Kerry turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Kerry.

"Good night, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Math Test

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready for their math test. They are taking a break from making commercials as a matter of fact. They will be doing good on their math test of course. They have studying for the test by the way. They will have to work hard on the questions. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will have a good math test.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are having a math test today"

"We sure do, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have been studying for the test"

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Did you study for the test?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We better get to class"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Twilight.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Are you ready for your math test?"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Alright then" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sunset Shimmer and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test, girls?" The teacher asked.

"We did, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, girls" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We didn't skip a single question, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Raisin Barn Commercial

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready to film another commercial. They have recently taken a break from shooting one as a matter of fact. They did a math test as well of course. There will be another cereal commercial for the girls. It will be for Raisin Barn cereal. Let's hope that another Cereal commercial will be shooting.

"We are home now, girls" said Kerry.

"That was a great day at school, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Kerry. "In fact, we worked hard on our math test"

"Good thing that we got a good grade on that" said Twilight.

"Exactly, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "The crew are here now"

"There you are now, girls" said the director.

"Are we here just in time, sir?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Just in time, ma'am" said the director.

"What are we doing today?" Kerry asked.

"We are going to shoot another cereal commercial" said the director.

"That is a great idea, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Which cereal commercial are we doing, sir?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We are doing the Raisin Barn commercial" said the director.

"I like that idea, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Applejack will be in the commercial, ma'am" said the director.

"Is she putting her makeup on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She is, Rainbow" said the director. "Here she comes now"

"Sorry I'm late, sir" said Applejack.

"No need to apologize, ma'am" said the director. "Now, let's start shooting"

The shooting for another cereal commercial has begun.

"Action!" shout the director.

"If you want to try any other cereal, why not try Raisin Barn" said Applejack. "It is the best cereal in Equestria"

"Applejack is doing good so far" said Twilight.

"I know, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We better be quiet on the set"

Later, the Raisin Barn commercial is a success.

"Great job doing the commercial, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack.

The girls have watched Applejack doing her commercial. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Raisin Barn cereal on TV

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be watching the Raisin Barn commercial on TV as a matter of fact. Applejack did a good job from doing that commercial of course. Let's hope that the girls will be watch the Raisin Barn commercial on TV.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having waffles" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are turning on TV.

"What is on TV, right now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The commercial is on, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the Raisin Barn commercial with Applejack.

"This is Applejack coming to you from Sweet Apple Acres" said Applejack on TV.

"That looks good" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Try our new Raisin Barn" said Applejack on TV. "Find them at any retail stores"

"I didn't know that we can find them" said Rainbow Dash.

"You better hurry" said Applejack on TV. "The cereals are going quick as everyone are buying them"

The commercial for the Raisin Barn ends.

"How did you like my commercial, girls?" Applejack asked.

"That looks amazing, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I liked it"

"I worked hard on that commercial" said Applejack.

"It takes a while to make one" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls have saw the commercial on TV. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Derpy O's

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are going to see Derpy making her commercial as a matter of fact. The commercial that Derpy will do is Derpy O's of course. Let's hope that Derpy will do good on her commercial.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having pancakes for breakfast" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, the girls are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sunset?" Kerry asked.

"We are going to Derpy's house today" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Derpy's house, the girls are getting ready to see Derpy making her commercial.

"Hi, Derpy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, girls" said Derpy. "You are just in time for my commercial"

"What commercial?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Derpy O's" said Derpy.

"And action" said the director.

"Introducing my new cereal called Derpy O's" said Derpy. "It is the best cereal in Equestria"

She pours the cereal on her bowl and puts milk on it and eats it.

"This is delicious" said Derpy.

"Cut" said the director. "How did you do?"

"I did good, sir" said Derpy.

"That is good, ma'am" said the director.

"We had her cereal before" said Twilight.

"Exactly, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls have saw Derpy making her commercial. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Buying Derpy O's

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going grocery shopping as a matter of fact. They will buy some Derpy O's cereal of course. Let's hope that the girls will be having a good grocery shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having waffles" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat now" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are going to the grocery store" said Kerry.

At the grocery store, Kerry and her friends went inside and brought a shopping cart.

"Time to buy some groceries, girls" said Kerry.

"Alright, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

Kerry and her friends went to the cereal aisle and saw a bunch of Derpy O's.

"I see something, girls" said Kerry.

"Are those Derpy O's, Kerry?" Sunset Shimmer.

"They sure are, Sunset" said Kerry. "Let's buy some"

Kerry brought some Derpy O's and put it in the shopping cart.

"I got it now" said Kerry.

Later, Kerry and her friends are now at the cashier.

"That was a good grocery shopping, Kerry" said Applejack.

"We have everything we need, Applejack" said Kerry.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

Kerry and her friends went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Body Wash Commercial

Kerry and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be making another commercial as a matter of fact. They will do the body wash one of course. Let's hope that Kerry and the Equestria Girls will make a body wash commercial.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

The girls came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having waffles" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat now, girls" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry and her friends are now getting ready to make another commercial.

"Do we have some makeup on, Kerry?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Kerry. "We are about to do a body wash commercial"

"I have never done that commercial" said Applejack.

"Here comes the director now" said Kerry.

"Are you ready, girls?" The director asked.

"We sure are, sir" said Kerry.

"And action" said the director.

The shooting for the body wash commercial has begun.

"The girls and I are using a body wash" said Kerry.

"We have several kinds for you to pick" said Applejack.

"We got the Sunset Shimmer flavor, my flavor, the Rainbow Dash and more" said Pinkie Pie.

"Don't forget to get one at your local bath store" said Rainbow Dash.

"And cut" said the director. "How did you do, girls?"

"We did good, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends did a good job at shooting a body wash commercial. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
